Mom Duty
While having her mother over, Brenda has to jump through bureaucratic hoops in the investigation of a jury member's suspicious death. The Victim *Bela Rose, jury member Nr. 9 The Suspects *Aram Asourian, Armenian mafia kingpin on trial for arson and murder *Vahan Asourian, Aram's son *Dr. Rose, the victim's husband *Mrs. Rose, the victim's mother-in-law Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast Recurring cast *James Avery (Dr. Crippen): Medical Examiner, Los Angeles County Coroner's Office *Phillip P. Keene (Buzz Watson) Guest stars * Frances Sternhagen (Willie Rae Johnson): Brenda's mother * Joe Spano (Dr. Rose): Bella Rose's husband, a doctor * K Callan (Mrs. Rose): Bella's mother-in-law, who lives with the family * Homie Doroodian (Vahan Nazim Asourian): Accused of killing Mrs. Rose, and the son of the original trial defendant * Mark Harelik (Oliver Millbrook): Vahan Asourian's defense attorney * Kim Myers Allison Grant * Lorna Scott Juror * Joel McKinnon Miller Bailiff Hoss * Nancy Renee Nurse Laferty * Jasmine Dustin Vahan's Girlfriend (uncredited) * Holly Traister Bela Rose (uncredited) Locations Episode Notes The trial for which Bella Rose served as a juror was held in the Los Angeles Criminal Courts Building (formally known as the Clara Shortridge Foltz Criminal Justice Center) at 210 W. Temple in downtown Los Angeles. It serves as one of the courthouses for the Los Angeles County Superior Court (Central District.) ---- The jurors in this trial were identified solely by their Juror Number. When called to jury duty, each potential juror is assigned a group number and nine-digit juror number, by which they are identified during jury selection. Once selected for a jury, the juror is assigned a number from 1 to 12, based on the seat in the jury box they occupy. ---- The bailiff guarding the jury room where Bella Rose died was dressed in the uniform of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. The LASD's Judicial Services Department provides a range of support and security services to the 48 courthouses located in Los Angeles County, including the staffing of bailiffs and maintaining detention facilities. ---- In an effort to induce Vahan to confess, Brenda pretended to "read him his rights." However she stopped short of providing the full Miranda warning, advising Vahan that he was entitled to a lawyer, but not that the lawyer could be present while she questioned him, and would be paid for by the government if he could not afford one. Since Vahan was no doubt read his rights at the time he was arrested, it was not necessary for Brenda to do so again. ---- The crime for which the Amenian mobster Vahan Asourian's father was being tried was committed in the city of Glendale. Glendale is the third-largest city in Los Angeles County. A large middle and upper-middle class bedroom community north of downtown Los Angeles, Glendale is ethnically diverse, but known for its large multi-generational Armenian community. ---- Bella Rose's mother-in-law was being moved to an assisted living center in Lake View Terrace. Lake View Terrace is a middle-class community north of Glendale, located in a foothill area, with a large equestrian community, but as Brenda suggests, no lake, view or terrace. Trivia As they prepare to go to dinner with Fritz, Willie Rae says, "Are we gonna see movie stars? Not that Angelina Jolie, but maybe George Clooney?" This quote may be a small wink to Frances Sternhagen's long running recurring role on ER, also a Warner Brothers production, as social maven Millicent Carter. Coincidentally, late season cast member Mary McDonnell played her daughter-in-law on the show. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes